


Pedro Pascal OneShots

by absurdthirst



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Collection of one shots that were originally requested on Tumblr
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Original Character(s), Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 202





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Pedro surprises the reader.

Y/N hummed as she scrubbed her hair, glancing at the bathroom with a critical eye as she did. She wondered how much it would take to convince Pedro to let her remodel it. 

She imagined different tiles, changing out the flooring and changing the tub shower combo for a full walk in shower. They didn’t use the tiny tub anyway. It would be gorgeous and add value to the apartment.

Something to do to distract herself while he was gone. He was in California filming and she had to stay back in New York this time. He’d left Edgar with her, saying that at least she wouldn’t be by herself. Not that she was, their friends were always good about checking up on her. But it wasn’t the same.

It was different when the person that she spent the nights in with was gone. Not that she begrudged him one ounce of the success he received. He deserved it, and so much more. She just missed her person.

Through the apartment she heard Edgar start barking happily. Must be Sarah. She usually popped by every few days. Hopefully she used her key to just let herself in, since there was no way Y/N was running through the apartment in a towel. 

She heard the front door slam shut and called out. “I'm in the shower! I’ll be out in a minute.”

It didn’t bother her that she didn’t hear the reply, concentrating on finishing her shower. The alarm had been set and it wasn’t blaring, so it wasn’t someone breaking in.

“Who exactly were you expecting?”

The rich baritone coming from the opened bathroom doorway made her jump, even if she recognized it. 

“JESUS! Pedro! What the hell?” She screeched, arms flailing a bit as she lost her footing for a split second. She ripped open the shower curtain to find him leaning against the frame of the door, an amused grin on his face.

“You almost busted your ass.” He chuckled a bit as she turned off the water and practically jumped on him, not caring that she was soaking him. He was wearing faded jeans and a t-shirt, his standard traveling comfortable attire.

“Because you scared the shit out of me! You’re here!  **_Why didn’t you tell me_ ** ? I just talked to you a few hours ago!” She didn’t let him answer as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing an eager kiss to his mouth. 

He groaned, rubbing his hands down her back as he kissed her back just as enthusiastically. When they finally broke apart, he gave her the answer. 

“I was at the airport when I talked to you. Wanted to surprise you. We cut early for the weekend.” He said.

“You brat! No warning. What if I was out?” She teased. 

Pedro gave her a wounded expression and a heavily dramatic sigh. “Then I would have sat here with Edgar in the dark, feeling sorry for myself.”

“Babe, don’t you have that photo shoot on Sunday? That article they want to do?” Her brow furrowed a bit as she tried to remember his schedule.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers as he tugged her a bit closer. “ **_Actually…I just missed you._ ** So I rescheduled it. If they still want to do the article, they can wait. I need a weekend with my girl and the energy of the city.” 

Y/N melted a bit at that confession. They knew the practicalities of his profession. And she hadn’t wanted to give up her job. So time away from one another was a reality when he was pulled elsewhere. They didn’t have to like it, but they made their relationship work. 

“Besides, judging the amount of dirty clothes that are mine that are thrown on the floor, I’d say you missed me too.” He teased, grinning at her as she pursed her lips at him in mock annoyance.

“Nope. Edgar missed you. He’s been wearing them.”

He snorted back a laugh. “Sure, blame the dog for everything. Edgar! You hear that? You missed me more than Y/N. So I guess I’m sleeping beside you tonight!”

“Hey! No way, not happening. I’m tired of fighting him for your pillow!”

He laughed as he pulled her out of the bathroom. She forgot about the remodel idea for the moment. She had other things to distract her at the moment. Like the best surprise of having her person home with her for the weekend. 

  
  



	2. On the Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is an extra on the Game of Thrones set

Her entire part involved nudity. She wasn’t shy about baring her body. She worked hard on it, and was fully aware of what she was cast for when she’d accepted the part.

It didn’t matter she was playing a minor role of a whore in a brothel. She was on  _ Game of Thrones _ . 

It was a surprisingly long thing to block out. The actors that actually had more than two lines walking around the set as she and the other actors interacted in the background. 

She had met him during the read through. At least their first introduction was fully clothed. The next one was her wearing nothing but make up. It would surprise people to know how much makeup was put on a nude body to reflect correctly on camera.

Pedro was a breath of fresh air. Witty and goofy off camera, while immersing himself in his roll of Oberyn Martell as soon as they set the scene. 

While most would be awkward in situations like this, their conversations between takes were easy and filled with laughter. She couldn’t put on much, just a thin robe, but most times she just stayed in the position she was put in for the frame. 

He was a perfect gentleman about it. Draping the robe over her if the break was going on longer than necessary. Careful to not let his eyes wander as they talked about the different things they loved about the previous seasons. 

Both of them were avid fans of the show before being cast. It was like being a kid in a candy store for each of them as they took in the world that was being created around them. 

The last take had been interrupted so many times that Y/N was starting to get a bit restless. Pedro was hovered over her when they called cut and the director and lightning manager out their heads together. She groaned a bit at the delay again as Pedro leaned back.

His hand brushed up against her breast, completely by accident. 

“Shit. I’m sorry, Y/N. I wasn’t trying to cop a feel.” He said earnestly, peering down at her.

Y/N grinned. “The scene kind of  _ calls _ for it, ya’know?” 

“We aren’t rolling.” He mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t mind if you touched me.” She batted her lashes at him coyly as he got the robe from a set assistant and draped it over her. 

“Hitting on me? While naked in bed with me?” He laughed a little as he shook his head.

She shrugged, happy he wasn’t thinking that she was offended. “Maybe. Maybe I’m just a good actress. You’ll have to find out if you want.”

They called for the scene to be reset after that, so they stopped talking and let the crew move around them. Even if they never got to go out on a date, Y/N was really happy that she’d gotten to know the man who was playing the Red Viper.

  
  



	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets up with Pedro again on set

Croatia was gorgeous. The crystalline blue waters of the Adriatic Sea were stunning, framed by stunning rock architecture that was timeless. 

The fact that it seemed like it was from another world was why it was chosen as a filming location for Game of Thrones. Not that anyone had complaints about being paid to film in such an idyllic spot.

Y/N was only a background actor. Her primary job was to assist the wardrobe master. Helping keep the lovely, ornate costumes pristine for the actors. 

She met Pedro when he had been fitted for his costume in Belfast. The handsome older actor was very engaging. Easy to talk to and had a great sense of humor. 

When he saw her on the set, in costume as a lady in waiting and make up done, he ambled over with an affable grin on his face.

“I thought you told me that you weren’t an actress.” His eyes narrowed playfully as he engaged her.

Y/N turned and curtsied dramatically, enjoying the fit of his costume as he draped across his frame. The color and cut was perfect for the captivating Prince Oberyn. 

“I was in my other job. So technically, I wasn’t an actress…at that moment.” She grinned at him.

He tisked at her disappointedly. “Well, my lady, you look stunning.” He reached for her hand and leaned in for a bow, kissing it with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Y/N held back a small smirk as she reached up and smoothed the lapel of his robe. “Getting into character already?” She asked, arching an eyebrow. “I see why they chose you for the part.”

Pedro winked after her as the director caught sight of him and waved, calling him over to block the upcoming scene.

“Let me take you out for a drink tonight and maybe you’ll find out.” He said before turning around and walking over to the director and other main cast members.

Y/N blushed furiously as she watched them start talking. That man was the best kind of trouble. It was a good thing they weren’t meeting for the first time. But she couldn’t help but anticipate their next meeting.

  
  



	4. Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is nervous about her debut as his girlfriend

Her hands twisted nervously in her lap, the handkerchief he had given her was their victim. Y/N’s knee bounced as the car continued down the streets, the quiet music playing through the speakers meant to calm her. Nothing was helping. 

It was terrifying. Her anxiety was ramping up as she felt out of breath. Tonight was the night when they went public. Pedro asking her to be his date for the awards show. Signaling to the world that they were an item. Putting her relatively obscure life on display. 

She was dressed beautifully, hair and makeup carefully done. Looking like a princess next to her prince. He was stunning, his tuxedo perfectly paired with her dress, picked out to blend together. He had even shaved smooth for the occasion, overruling her desire for him to keep the mustache with a small smile. 

“Too much of your lipstick will get in it.” He offered by way of explanation. He wanted them to take pictures of them kissing. 

A hand, so familiar to her reached over and covered hers gently. She focused on his tattoo as he picked up one of her wrists and brought it over to his lap. Compassionate eyes met hers, understanding and love shining in their murky depths. 

“Baby, relax. It’s going to be fine.” His pitch was low, gentle. The same tone he used when they were around babies and he held them. Comforting them when strung out parents needed a moment away from their newborns. The same way he calmed Edgar down when a storm rolled through and the thunder hurt his ears. 

He rubbed the pressure point between her index finger and thumb. It was oddly soothing. “Maybe we should get you a tattoo here too.” He suggested, nodding his head down at the bullseye on his left hand. “An X like on a treasure map. Marks the spot.” 

She huffed a small bit of amusement at his corny joke, focusing on the way his face creased when he smiled. Concentrated on the feeling of his fingers rubbing against her skin. 

Closing her eyes she slowed her breathing down. In and out, slow and steady. His hand moved to the back of her neck, careful not to damage the hair that she had spent hours in a chair having styled. Turning her to meet his gaze. 

“We don’t have to do this. You can stay in the car and slip out later.” His offer was sweet. He had talked about this with his manager, publicist and entire crew. Felt that it was time to let them have a moment in the spotlight. 

He kept things relatively private, so for him, it was a big deal as well. Y/N shook her head, smile genuine as she answered. “No. I’m coming with you. I’m good now.” 

The delight on his face was exquisite to see, relaxed her more than anything else. The pure joy and pride in having her next to him as he made his way down the carpet did wonders to quell her anxiety. He took her hand firmly in his, raising the back of her hand to his lips. A promise that he would be right there with her.

  
  



	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest member of the family comes home

She smiled as he padded back in the room, shirtless. He turned on the baby monitor and set it next to her on the nightstand. Edgar lifted his head from his spot at the end of the bed at Y/N’s feet to give him a look before laying back down. 

“Is she asleep?” Y/N asked as her husband crawled into the bed to curl up next to her. 

“Like a light. That little fist is curled up next to her mouth.” Pedro smiled as he thought about the way she had looked when he set her down in the bassinet. 

“You lost your shirt somewhere.” She teased as she ran a hand down his arm. He pouted at her as he scooted closer, careful not to jar her too badly. 

“I wanted some bonding time. Skin to skin.” He muttered, slightly embarrassed. “How do you feel, mi amor?” 

She settled back against the mound of pillows that he had set up for her, bringing his head down on her shoulder as she started rubbing her husband’s back. “Like I just pushed an eight pound baby out of my vagina two days ago.” 

He laughed at that. His hand drifting down to the now empty stomach, so used to rubbing the swollen belly and feeling their daughter kick. She had been so damn perfect in the delivery room. So brave as she made him a father for the first time. 

“Did you let the publicist know?” Y/N asked as she let her fingertips run gently over the lips and valleys of his back. “The world should be eager to know about Pedro Pascal’s new daughter.” 

“Yeah, I gave them the information. Especially since we were so stingy on the details before.” He said. “More importantly, my Dad and brother are on their way. He wanted me to apologize for him not being here for the birth.” 

“He should know better than that.” Y/N yawned as she felt the weight of the last few days bear down on her. It had been sudden, out with friends when their little bundle of joy had decided it was time to make her grand entrance into the world. At least Javiera had been in town.

Pedro was silent for a moment before he spoke again, laughter in his voice. “You know she’s going to be a spoiled little shit, right?”

“She’s your daughter, hell yes she’s going to be spoiled.” Y/N already knew what kind of father Pedro was going to be. He was already a fantastic uncle and adoptive uncle to all their friends' kids. But he was going to knock fatherhood out of the park. 

“No, I mean, she’s the only female Balmaceda grandchild. I’ve gotten calls and texts from everyone down in Chile. They are already asking when we are bringing the baby. Fuck us, right? They want that baby to hold and spoil.” He laughed as he thought of the ramblings of his tia as she talked about the blankets she was making for Veronica. 

She shook with silent laughter at the comment. Knowing it was true. Her parents were already in town, having hopped a flight the moment that Pedro had called them to let them know she had gone into labor. Arriving at the hospital two hours after their daughter had given birth to their grandchild. 

A tinny cry came from the speaker of the baby monitor. The screen showing the baby squirming around in the bassinet. Pedro’s head shot up at the sound. “I’ll go get her.” 

He leapt off the bed and hurried out of their room. She saw him move on the monitor, the camera and microphone capturing him crooning to her as he picked her up and walked out of sight. 

He appeared in their doorway, a squirming little bundle held close against his heart. That wondrous smile on his face as she rooted around, obviously hungry. “There’s your mama. She’s got what you need.” He whispered. 

Y/N sat up and pulled her breast out, letting Pedro settle her into her waiting arms. He wasted no time in joining them in the bed again. His finger gently running down that tiny face as she sucked greedily, the grunts and gulps making him chuckle. “She’s so greedy. Sounds like a little pig.” 

Watching her husband’s face, she saw nothing but love in his expression as he looked down at their daughter. The same love she saw when he lifted his gaze and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against hers. They were all home, their little family of four.

  
  



	6. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader figures out she might need to take a test

Y/N grimaced a bit as Pedro cheekily squeezed her right breast as he wrapped his arm around her. They were a bit more tender than she'd realized. But she brushed that aside as her husband’s lips ghosted over the side of her neck as she washed the produce he had just carted in. 

“Hmmm, someone’s feeling frisky.” She murmured as she turned her head to give him a quick kiss. 

He grinned as he bit at her bottom lip, hand slipping up under her loose t-shirt, one of his that she had confiscated. “Hard not to when you’re standing here looking so sexy.” 

Rolling her eyes, she nodded down at the fruits and vegetables, “Yeah, cause washing veggies is  _ soooo _ hot.” 

She felt his erection as he ground it against her ass. “Considering all you’re wearing is my shirt and some panties, fuck yeah it is.” 

Normally him being a little rough on her breasts was something she loved. Cupping them and squeezing them, pinching her nipples. All sure fire ways of getting her in the mood. But as he grabbed at her again, she hissed in pain. 

“Shit. Did I hurt you?” Pedro instantly stopped being so aggressive, his touch turning gentle as he released her breasts to turn her around, hands on her waist. 

Y/N shook her head as she looked up into his concerned brown eyes. “They are just sensitive for some reason.” She frowned as she thought about that for a moment. 

She was never sensitive like that. Especially since she had her IUD implanted. Of course, she never had periods anymore. But…she had been feeling pretty rough lately. Some nausea and stomach cramps that seemed out of place. 

“Hey….baby, where did you go?” The question was soft as his thumb rubbed her hip.

She shook her head, coming back to the moment. Pedro was looking at her warily, concern etched in the frown on his face. She wondered how he would feel about the question she had in the back of her mind. She knew there was always the possibility of it being true.

“Babe….I need you to go to the store for me.”

********

She laughed at the number of tests he had bought. Grinning like a man bringing home an Oscar, he proudly held up the bag as he listed off the pros and cons of each one.

“We just needed one.” She had laughed when he had dumped them on the table and started organizing them.

Pedro had just looked at her with an expression of exasperation. “No. Different tests are better for excluding false positives or negatives. Plus it’s best to take the test first thing in the morning when your hormones are at their peak. It’s already afternoon, so I got enough for you to take it again tomorrow.” 

“Did you-did you sit in the car and look this up?” She’d had to pick her mouth up off the ground after listening to his very informative spiel. 

He gave her a mischievous smirk. “You do remember that I am the son of a fertility doctor, right?” 

Y/N groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t call your dad?” 

He scooped up the three tests that he had opened and handed them to her. His expression was serious as he started guiding them to the master bathroom. “Of course not. Right now, this is between me, you and the CVS cashier. And it wasn’t like they knew who I was thanks to the mask.” 

He had a point there. Since they were technically in Quarantine, they didn’t need to worry about rumors and speculation hitting the tabloids before they were ready to announce the news. If they were pregnant. She laughed as he sat on the edge of the tub, waiting expectantly.

“You are going to watch me pee on some sticks?” 

He just nodded enthusiastically and motioned for her to get started. 

She took a moment to lay them out on the counter, caps removed and ready to go. Luckily she knew she could pee enough to get all three of them. 

“I can hand them to you.” He offered. 

She gagged jokingly. “You are  _ not _ touching the pee sticks. That’s  _ gross _ .” 

He huffed. “Like I wasn’t trying to  _ suffocate _ myself in your pussy last night.” 

“You are so irritating sometimes, Pedro.”

“I’m a man, what can I say?” He just grinned and blew her a kiss when she flipped him off. 

She quickly used each stick and put the caps back on them, laying them on the counter to process. Pedro set a timer on his phone and dragged them both away from the sticks. 

“Never watch water boil.” He sagely commented. 

Y/N wrapped her arms around his stomach and laid her head against his chest. “What if I am? This isn’t really something we planned.” 

His own embrace was like a comfortable blanket wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head and she felt him lay his cheek on her. “Then we are having a baby. It’s not like we’ve ever said we didn’t want kids. We both knew the IUD wasn’t 100% effective.” 

She nodded against him, tightening her arms a bit. “You’d be okay with it?”

She felt him pull back, softly looking at her with love sparkling through those dark eyes. “Absolutely. I will be over the moon.” He flashed her a grin. “I’ve  _ already _ got a dad bod, might as well make it official.” 

She shook her head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

The timer went off and she stepped away to turn back to the sink. His hand caught hers to pull her back a step. “ _ Seriously _ , Y/N.” He cupped her cheek and brushed his nose against hers. “We are in this together.”

His kiss was brief and reassuring before he broke it off. He kept his hand in hers as they walked over the bathroom counter together to look down at the three tests she had taken. 

“Holy  _ shit _ .” Y/N covered her mouth with her free hand as she stared down at the results of the tests. Three brands, all indicating she was expecting their first child. 

Her eyes were wild with joy, fear and every other emotion she could possibly feel in that moment. She turned to find Pedro’s mouth open in wonder and his own eyes reflecting the same turbulence. 

“ _ Pregnant _ .” He whispered, a slow grin starting to light up his face as he stared at the tests, eyes starting to glaze with moisture. His phone came out of his pocket and he snapped a photo of the tests before swooping in to steal a kiss from Y/N, taking a selfie of their first kiss as parents to be.

She started laughing into the kiss, relieved and elated to know that they were on the same page about creating a new life together. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back passionately. Giggling when he spun her around quickly. 

“I know when it happened.” Pedro announced proudly. 

She tilted her head at him curiously. “Oh?”

He nodded, looking like a kid in a candy store. His chest puffing out a bit in pride. “Had to be the extra special birthday sex.” 

Y/N laughed, knowing that was now the official conception date in his mind. And he would tell everyone they knew when people found out they were expecting a baby. He was just that kind of a goofball. But he was a goofball she was going to have a child with, and she couldn’t wait.

  
  



	7. Language Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really loves the fact that the reader is speaking Italian

“Sei così perfetto dentro di me,quel cazzo è così perfetto” Y/N moaned underneath him.

Pedro groaned as his cock twitched deep inside her. She was driving him crazy. Speaking Italian while he was fucking her was  _ doing _ things for him.

She knew it too. As much as he purred at her in Spanish while they had flirted, his obvious delight at her native language had been noted. And she was skillfully using it against him.

His arms tightened around her as his thrusts quickened. 

  
  


“Perfavore baby,fammi venire. Voglio venire tutto attorno a te” She breathed, clawing at his back as her legs tightened around his waist. 

“Oh God. What are you saying?” His teeth scraped over her shoulder as he pushed into her again. Hard strokes as he grunted at the feeling of her squeezing him.

“È il mio piccolo segreto” The grin was in her tone as she reached up to tug on his hair.

His hands moved down to cup her ass, pulling her up harder against him as he started frantically pounding down into her. Her response was instant. 

Her breasts heaved against his chest as she threw her head back and moaned. 

“Oddio,più forte,scopami più forte” She gasped. “Harder, Pedro!”

“Fuck!” He drove into her again, his hips snapping sharply at the urgency in her tone. She was so fucking close.

Thighs squeezing around him as her body locked up. Her pussy clamping down on him as she came. “Pedro!”

His own gasp filling her ears as he came, growling out his pleasure as he filled her. Thrusting shallowly as he pumped his cum into her. 

She sighed in boneless pleasure as he collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his weight. She grinned at the way that Pedro mouthed at her shoulder, pressing kisses to her sweaty skin.

Her boyfriend was such a dork. She knew he could learn Italian, he was already bilingual. But he preferred the language barrier and the excitement of listening to her talk to him and not know what she said. 

**Translations:**

“Sei così perfetto dentro di me,quel cazzo è così perfetto” —Loosely translated to “You feel so good to me, that cock feels so good”

“Perfavore baby,fammi venire. Voglio venire tutto attorno a te” — “Please baby, make me cum. I wanna cum all over you.”

“È il mio piccolo segreto” —“It’s my little secret”

“Oddio,più forte,scopami più forte” —“Oh God, harder. Fuck me harder.”

  
  



	8. My Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro comes home and finds the Reader wearing his clothes

It wasn’t a surprise, or it shouldn’t have been. Finding Y/N standing in the kitchen with his green and blue flannel shirt on her body. She made no secret of the fact that she missed him when he was gone. 

The re-shoots had taken a week longer than they were supposed to. Delaying his return to New York and back to the apartment he shared with her. She hadn’t been upset, incredibly understanding that these things happen. Even if they had made plans for a weekend together when he was supposed to get back. But she’d just said they could always do that another time. 

As soon as he was released, Pedro had raced for the airport. Determined to catch a flight back home and hopefully catch her awake. She never slept the greatest while he was gone, and frankly, neither did he. Sometimes he wondered if he shouldn’t bring her along, if she was willing.

It was a good and bad thing that she didn’t have the chain on the door, good because he could get in without having her open the door, bad because he could get in without her opening the door. And the alarm wasn’t set.

But then again, the way that Edgar barked and bolted for the door to greet him was a great security system. The eager little dog jumping up frantically, excited to see him. He bent down and gave the pup some love while he waited for her to finish whatever she was doing. Y/N’s surprised laugh came out as she waved the knife in her hand around. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

He curled his nose up at her playfully. “Should I go? I mean, I did just travel 3000 miles to get back to home, but if I’m not wanted….”

He trailed off as he pretended to turn around and wheel his luggage back to the still open door. He nudged it closed with his foot as the knife clattered to the floor and she ran at him. It was a routine they had perfected many times when he came home. His body shoved back against the door as she attacked him. Her mouth smiled as she kissed him hungrily. 

His own arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her back. Small pecks between words. “Missed you. So good to be home.” 

“Missed you too.” She hugged him tightly for a moment before pulling back. “You hungry, or do you want a shower?” 

Sometimes she knew him too well. It was either the grumbling in his stomach or the fact that everyone always felt grungy after flying. “Shower, booze, food. In that order.” He looked down at her. 

“Is…that my shirt?” He asked, using his hands to set her away from him so he could get a better look. 

It wasn’t exactly loose on her. Her breasts definitely filled out the flannel shirt deliciously as they were on display. The top three buttons undone as the black lack of her bra was exposed. Her shorter body did allow for it to fall over her hips, her matching panties peeking out from underneath as she moved. 

She looked away, a bit bashful. “Yeah…why?”

He shook his head, and pushed his glasses up a bit higher on his nose. “Nothing. It looks  _ good _ on you.” 

She bit her lip and looked up at him. Those eyes are still a little shy at being discovered. “I normally wear some of your stuff when you’re gone.” She admitted. 

The hand still at her waist reached down to dip under the flannel and squeeze the cheek of her ass playfully. “You need to wear them when I’m home too. I  _ really _ like seeing you in my clothes.”

She smirked as she pulled away, turning to walk towards the bedroom. Looking over her shoulder and reaching back to crook her finger at him. Beckoning him to follow her. He flipped the lock on the door and slid the chain in place before trailing after her, luggage abandoned. It was good to be home.

  
  



	9. Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a British accent

He knew he was hooked the first time he had rewatched one of her movies. Her accent was American for the film they were to star in together, but Y/N’s normal British accent was a thing of magnificence. 

Pedro enjoyed the lilt of her voice, the proper way that her vowels would roll. Even her slang when she was talking more casually was enchanting. He could listen to her read a cookbook and be happy. 

Even more so was her personality. When they finally did their final screen test together, she was hilarious and playful between takes. While pulling it together to be professional while in the scene. He knew that he was in trouble.

********

“Pedro, what are you doing tonight?” He looked up from reading the script revisions to look at her impish grin. She was beside him, having been making notes in the margin of her own script.

“Nothing planned. Probably going to find something to do.” He answered, wondering what she had in mind.

“Good.” She smirked at him playfully. “Let’s grab dinner and see if we can’t find some trouble to get ourselves into.”

He nodded as his heart sped up a bit. She was already trouble.

********

Three months. It has been three months since they started shooting this movie. And he was loath to see it end. 

Watching her pull herself from the bed, he was gifted with a tantalizing view of her shapely ass as she walked to the bathroom door of the suite. 

“Are you coming, babe?” Her accent still did wicked things to his stomach. Flipping it turbulently every time she said his name or whispered an endearment.

They had gotten close. Falling into bed together after a few weeks of flirting and practically spending every moment possible together. Working together didn’t hurt. 

He quickly slipped out of the bed and joined her in the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder as she adjusted the heat of the water in the shower that would fit both of them. 

She hummed as she felt him, hard against her ass. “Someone’s eager this morning.” She whispered.

Hands moved up to fill their palms with the weight of her breasts. “Someone’s tempting this morning.” He nipped at her ear lobe before walking them both into the shower stall.

The warmth of the water and the steam curled around them as he turned her. Pressing her up again the tiles as his mouth covered hers. Palm running down her thigh to lift one leg onto the bench seat. Groping the supple flesh before his fingers tease her clit.

Her groan was magical, her tongue turning insistent in his mouth as he rubbed up and down her sex, feeling her hips shift forward, seeking more of him.

“Pedro, don’t be a tease.” He shuddered as she moved and bit down on his neck. Breath hot against his ear as she panted. 

Fuck, he loved that breathless voice in his ear. Urging him on, driving him crazy. He lined up and pressed inside of her so easily. Like she was made for him. 

Thrusting in and out of her, it was easy to lose himself. Drowning in the feeling of her around him, the passionate kisses and moaned cries of pleasure as they echoed off the tile and glass of their enclosure. 

Her breasts bounced against his chest as he filled her again and again, her nails scratching deliciously across his back. Their mouths fused together as they rocked against one another.

He loved this. Loved her. Everything about this feeling. It made him light-hearted. Practically giddy as he went about his day. The pure joy of being involved with her made it something to be treasured. 

He felt her getting close. The way she was clenching around him. Begging him for more as her hips jerked to meet his. Teetering on the knife’s edge of pleasure. 

He pushed a bit deeper, pressing her back into the wall harder as he sped up. Pummeling into here and groaning as he felt her start to come. That was it. The best damn feeling in the world. Her body locking down on him as she wailed his name. The wetness as she convulsed and writhed under the force of her orgasm. 

His own gasp was strangled as he felt his release wash over him. Driving deep and grinding his hips against hers, he came. Muscles trembling as he pumped his cum steadily into her willing body. 

She sighed as he finished. Eyes closed as he leaned into her to catch his breath. Smirking against her neck as she laughed. “Best way to start the day.” She joked.

He could only nod. Starting the day with Y/N was his version of the best way to start the day. Especially when he got to hear that wonderful accent of her crying out his name.

  
  



	10. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time to think about kids

Kids had never really been in Pedro’s wheelhouse. Hell, they’d never been on his  _ radar _ . 

Not that he didn’t like kids. He loved them. He’d happily dote on and play with his nephews and all of his friends' kids. It had just never been the right timing for him.

Acting is a tough thing as a job. Stability only truly came with success and for a long time, he was still striving for that success. 

It had come later for him. Struggling to pay bills and make ends meet in New York while pursuing his passion was tough. He couldn’t have imagined trying to balance a child in that. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it. But timing is everything.

And then Y/N stepped into his life. By this time, he’d found some success and no longer worried about scrapping rent together. Or having to borrow money to make sure he and Edgar ate. He found himself thinking about it more and more.

They haven’t even been together that long. At least not for the entire “Will you have my babies?” talk. But  _ God _ , did he think about it. Dreamed of what it would be like to watch her carry their kid, holding them in his arms for the first time after they were brought into the world. It was something he knew he wanted.

The idea came out in the early morning hours. Tangled together and just drowsy enough to let the filter from his brain and his mouth disengage as his desires spilled out.

His finger twirled around a lock of her hair, the warmth and weight of her body pressed against his chest as he felt the featherlight kisses. Muscles twitching under the light tough of her fingertips to his side.

“We’d make awesome kids.” He mumbled, picturing this moment before a toddler came running into the room, shrieking with happiness as they jumped on the bed to wake them up.

Her hummed agreement encouraged his ramblings as he talked about what was flowing through his mind. 

“I don’t want to be too old to play with them. You know? I’m old enough.” He stopped with a crooked smile on his face. “I’ve been focused on acting, surviving this business. But now I want a family,  _ my family _ .”

She shuffled up to lift her head, her eyes serious as she looked down at him. “Have you cast your co-star in this production?” She asked, smiling playfully.

He rolled his eyes and tugged on that lock of hair twisted around his finger. “I don’t bring up kids with every woman I’ve been with. I know it hasn’t been a long time, that we need to wait, but-“

“Do you really want that? Wife, kids? It’s tough being an actor and balancing that.” She peers at him with such intensity it’s breathtaking.

He nods. “People do it. All the time. I  _ want _ it, I want the entire crazy thing with you. Bringing the kids all over the world and showing them every culture we have the privilege of learning about.  _ I want to marry you, having kids with you _ , Y/N.”

She bit her lower lip, lashes fluttering down as she blinked back tears. He hoped that she wasn’t disappointed by his wants. Maybe it wasn’t the most romantic way to bring it up, but he was being honest with her. He did want those things, as soon as she was ready to have them with him.

“ _ So let’s have that. _ ” She breathed, looking back up at him with a dazzling smile. 

“Really?” His face broke out into a wide grin, his eyes alight with passion, even as his hands moved to bring her closer to him for a kiss.

Y/N hovered over his lips, her own love shining through her orbs as she nodded. “We could always get started on the baby thing  _ now _ .” She offered. “The timing is right if you want to-“

He cut her off. Lunging up to dive into her mouth with a passionate kiss, his heart racing as she laughed when he flipped them over. Timing was key and he was glad that it was time to create his family with Y/N.

  
  



	11. WhatsApp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An App brought them together

Normally Y/N wouldn’t not be standing in a gorgeously designed Valentino dress for these events. She wouldn’t be standing in front of the cameras and having her picture take, or being motioned over to different areas to have the man at her side charm them all. Normally she would be asking the questions.

********

“First of all, I want to thank you for making time for me. I know you are a busy man.” Y/N smiled as she looked at him from across the table of the bistro they had agreed to meet at.

Pedro Pascal wrinkles his nose as he twists his lips and waves dismissively. “Nah, we’ve wrapped season 2. I’m perpetually lazy right now.” He laughs a bit at himself.

Y/N feels herself being charmed by the enthusiastic and handsome actor. “I doubt that. You’ve been too busy over the past 7 years. How does it feel now that you know The Mandalorian is such a resounding success? Does that add pressure to you for season 2?”

His brows furrow a bit as he contemplates her question. “Yes and no. Of course, I want to make sure that the fans are happy. But there are so many others that have worked tirelessly to make sure that happens. From the writers, to Jon and Dave. The wonderful directors bring the vision to life. The crew members and all the work they put into everything they do. Gina Carano and Carl Weathers, amazingly talented actors. I’m just a small piece of that puzzle.

She smiles at the selfless answer. It seemed so like him from the previous interviews she had read on him. Just a genuinely humbled and nice guy. 

“I’m sure all the Mando fans out there would disagree.” She teased.

He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Fans loved your reactions to the unveiling of the line of toys, will you do another one this year?” She asked.

His eyes lit up like a little boys. “I don’t know if they want me to, but I’ll do it.” He paused. “As long as I get to keep the toys.” 

She laughed and admitted to loving the merchandise herself. “I have to admit, when the Mando/Yodito stickers came out for WhatsApp, I had to get them. And I use them all the time.”

“No!!! They have stickers now? You use WhatsApp? For real?” He leaned forward and looked down at her phone. “Show me.”

Y/N opened her phone and turned it so he could see her app. 

“What country are you from?” Pedro asked, noticing her Abuela was at the top of the messages.

“Oh. I was born here but my parents are from Peru.” Y/N flushed a bit. She hadn’t expected him to ask her questions. “So here they are.”

Pedro looked back down at the phone and cocked his head in admiration at the images. “Okay, I have  _ GOT _ to have these.” He declared.

She bites her lip before offering “I could send them to you. But…I’d need your-“

Pedro whips out his phone and starts rattling off his number. Y/N quickly sent him the stickers and they continued the interview. 

********

A slight squeeze to her waist made her look up into his warm brown eyes as he smiled down at her.

“I took a chance and texted her that night, and the rest is history.” Pedro told the journalist from her own magazine. 

Y/N blushed a bit as she watched Kathryn cock her eyebrow at her. The rest of the team had been hounding her for months about dating the actor. 

“What do you say caused you two to get together?” Kathryn asked Y/N, turning the recorder towards her colleague.

“The stickers on WhatsApp. Of course.” She grins as Pedro starts laughing as he ushers them over to the next journalist in line. 

It was surreal, thinking that a simple thing would cause her to be standing there, beside him as they walked the carpet. But she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

  
  



	12. First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week home with the new baby

Pedro was pulled from sleep by the sound from the baby monitor beside the bed. He turned and looked at the black and white picture. Turning over, he saw Y/N turned to him, face still peaceful in sleep. 

Their daughter had only been home for two days. Four days she had been on this earth. Four days that he hadn’t realized he could love someone so much. Until the moment he had held her in his arms. 

God, it had been an experience. He had never been in a delivery room before, but he wasn’t missing the birth of his daughter for anything in the world. He just felt lucky that he had cancelled that trip back to New York. Little Veronica had decided she didn’t want to wait to meet her parents. 

It had been a time, adjusting to the fact there was this little human that was totally dependent on them all the time. She hadn’t quite settled into a sleep schedule yet. Waking every few hours, hungry. 

Pedro climbed out of the bed and stretched as he walked across the hall to the nursery. They had debated putting a bassinet in their room, but in the end, they wanted to give themselves some private space and get her used to sleeping in her room. 

Sleepy eyes lit up when he saw her, kicking and cooing in on her back as she looked up at him. 

“Good morning, ángel” He whispered as he carefully picked her up to bring her over to the changing table. 

He hummed to her as he went about changing her diaper. A song he remembered his own mother humming to him and his siblings and had heard Javiera passing on to his nephews. He managed to get the new diaper on her without too much fuss, even though she was squirming like an octopus. 

Padding out into the living room, he held his daughter to his chest. Enjoying the sensation of her little hand curling up on his bare skin. Her head turned as she sought out food. “It’s okay, princesa, Mama has some milk pumped for you.” 

“I’m awake, baby.” He turned to find Y/N standing in the doorway. Her hair was wild and tangled from sleep and her eyes heavy, but she still looked beautiful to him. Her breasts were heavy with milk and she walked over to them. “You want to feed her and I’ll pump, or-”

“No, mi amor. You sit down and I’ll hand her to you.” Pedro motioned to the couch and waited until Y/N had settled down and lowered the straps of her nightgown. He transferred Veronica to his wife carefully, his hand resting on the crown of her head gently as she latched on to her mother’s breast. Running a finger down the soft skin of her cheek and felt the muscles of her mouth moving as she drank hungrily. 

He watched, transfixed by the beautiful sight for a moment before tearing himself away. He went to grab a burp cloth and a blanket. He spread the warm spread over Y/N before easing down beside them. Smiling at the gulps as his daughter drank. 

His hands running on both of them as the three of them bonded during this time. When she had finally pulled away, Y/N handed her back to Pedro to burp. Settling her against his shoulder, he patted her back gently, rubbing and coaxing the burp from her. They both laughed at the loud belch she let out against the cloth on his shoulder. 

“She burps like you.” Y/N teased. 

Pedro gave her a playfully dark look before grinning. “You’re right.”

He brought her down and cradled her in the crook of his arm. Her eyes were open and bright as she looked at her parents. Kicking her feet out as she gurgled happily. He started wiggling his eyebrows at her, making funny faces trying to get her to giggle. 

She kicked and cooed as they each entertained her. But like all newborns, she soon started to get tired again, little eyes drooping with sleep. Within minutes she was closing her eyes, her hand pressed against her mouth as she drifted off. 

Pedro looked over at Y/N to find her smiling at them, love shining in her eyes. He nodded towards the bedrooms. “Let’s put the little angel back to bed and see if we can’t get some more rest too.” 

She nodded and got to her feet, leading the way into Veronica’s room. He set her gently in the bassinet and tucked the blanket around her tummy before stepping back and slipping his arm around his wife’s waist. 

“This first week has been incredible.” Y/N whispered as she leaned against him. 

He hummed his agreement as he turned them, leading her out of the room and back to their bedroom to try and nap while their daughter did.

  
  



	13. Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Pedro playing the Lie Detector on the Community Table Read

He had totally forgotten she had guest starred on this episode of Community when he had thought about the show. Y/N managed to convey sassiness through one word lines. 

“Lie” She droned, rolling her eyes at the camera and biting her lip to keep from grinning. 

Pedro loved this show while it was on the air. He had rewatched the episode, but when he had agreed to fill in for Walton as Mr. Stone, he had thought she wasn’t going to be available for the Table Read for charity. 

Not that he was complaining. It wasn’t too far off the mark to say that he had just a little bit of a crush on the talented actress. He found himself looking at her on the computer as she seamlessly gave the rest of the characters the real truth about what was real and what wasn’t. 

They had all chatted for a few moments before the start of the table read. All safely absconded in their respective homes and cut off from the rest of the world. Y/N had mentioned that she thought they lived near one another while complimenting him on the success of The Mandalorian. Although he had been shocked when she claimed that her favorite role of his was as Ezra in Prospect. 

He’d been embarrassed when he broke character, but Y/N had tossed out that Walton had started crying, he was laughing so hard during one take. That made him feel just a bit better. 

After they had wrapped the Table Read, he and Y/N had exited the chat. The regular cast members were staying for a round of Q and A. 

Moments later his phone dinged. An incoming text.

**555-5555:** You were great! I know I couldn’t have made it through those lines! 

**Pedro:** Uh…thanks?

**555-5555:** LOL. Sorry, it’s Y/N. Gillian gave me your number. 

Pedro chewed his lip as he thought about what to say. She was texting him. That was a good thing, right?

**Pedro:** What are you doing now?

**Y/N:** Staring at the ceiling wondering if you can literally die of boredom. You?

**Pedro:** Same. Want to chat some more?

His knee bounced nervously as he waited for her reply. It wasn’t creepy, at least it sounded innocent enough. Two bored people keeping each other entertained

**Y/N:** Video or text?

**Pedro:** Video, if you want to that is.

His computer starts buzzing with an incoming video call. He grinned as he put down his phone and rushed back over to the desk. 

********

Ken and Joel were laughing at one of Pedro’s self deprecating jokes when Y/N stood offscreen and held out a bottle of water for him. 

“Um…Pedro? Who do you have there? I specifically remember you saying how lonely you were earlier.” Ken needled, cocking his eyebrow at the computer camera. 

“No I didn’t.” Pedro shot back, trying to hide his grin. “I meant before.”

“Yeah you did, buddy.” Joel interjected. 

“Spill the beans, mister.” Ken crossed his arms and pretended to give the actor a disappointed look. 

Pedro subtly motioned for Y/N to come over with a small tilt of his head. She draped herself over his shoulder and smiled at the camera. “Hey guys.” 

Y/N and Pedro laughed at the shocked expressions on both their faces. “Okay, I’m going to go now, so you can grill him.” 

She kissed him on the cheek and shot him a grin before scampering out of the room. He shook his head and sighed, preparing himself for the barrage of questions sure to be asked. 

Joel piped up. “So apparently you two did live near one another. But that wasn’t social distancing my friend. 6 ft apart at all times.”

Pedro laughed as he looked at the computer screen. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

  
  



	14. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibilities of making a baby

She saw the way that he was with the kids. Everytime that one of their friends had a new baby, Uncle Pedro would come out in full force. The man was a walking wet dream with a baby in his arms. 

It made her feel things. Kids weren’t exactly a conversation they had hashed out. Too busy hustling to fit everything into their lives and balance his insane filming schedule with the commitments he had made to the stage. 

To say that she had baby fever wouldn’t be too far off the mark. All of her old friends from high school and college were having their second or third kid. Pregnancy announcements were coming out everyday along with absolutely adorable photos of newborns filling up her social media feeds. 

Broaching it was kind of by accident as they lay there after a particularly great and sweaty session in bed. 

“I want a baby.”

Fingers that were tracing a pattern on her back stopped. He had even stopped breathing, her cheek pressed to his chest as he held the air in his lungs. “Really?” 

Her head turned and looked up at him, his brow furrowed as he tried to read her. “Yeah. I think that it’s a good time. I’m getting older too you know.”

She was ten years younger than he was. But every year the risk for complications rose. And she knew that he would want to be an active father, not one that sat and watched his kids play. 

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom. “Y/N…I don’t know. I-It’s been such a hard road to get here. But what if it’s not enough? Success is fickle in this business. I don’t want kids to have to go through that kind of roller coaster.” 

Y/N propped up on her elbow and looked down at the man that she had married three years prior. That she had been friends with for ten years. She had seen what he was talking about. But she had also seen his perseverance and his drive to overcome those struggles.

“I understand. I’m just saying that you would make a great father. Come on. I can see it now.” She grinned as she played with his hair. “Lightsaber fights in the backyard, God the water fights. Our kids would be like dolphins between our combined love of the water. You are already pulled away by the kids to play whenever we visit friends.” 

His eyes met hers again. She could see the gears in his mind working. “But-”

“No buts. You would be an amazing dad. You’d definitely be the favorite, while I was the enforcer.” She chuckled at the silly image of Pedro even trying to be stern with the kids. He was horrible about it with his nephews. “Just think about it. If it’s no, it’s a no.”

His eyes softened at her comment. She was serious. If kids weren’t in the cards for him, she would still be right there, loving him every day. It wasn’t about just having a baby, it was about having  _ their  _ baby. That was what she wanted.

“A baby, hmm?” Pedro rolled her onto her back, his hand coming down to rest against the flat contours of her stomach. 

Y/N nodded as he looked down at his hand. “I don’t  _ hate _ the idea.” His tone had dropped a few octaves. Low and husky as his eyes darkened. “I could see enjoying getting you pregnant.” 

She grinned as she felt him start to harden against her hip. “Oh yeah?” 

“Mmhmm” He hovered over, teasingly brushing his lips over hers. “Want me to show you what I’m talking about? Practice putting a baby in you?” 

She hummed as she nodded and Pedro grinned. “I’ve heard pregnant sex is hot.” 

Her laughter was cut off as he kissed her. Oh the possibilities they had with this idea.

  
  



	15. Average Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is 5'10" and feeling a bit insecure about her height

Pedro didn’t have any problem with Y/N’s height. She was one inch shy of his own height. He liked the fact that he could look her in the eyes easily and didn’t have to stoop down to kiss her. She however didn’t have the same feelings about the situation. 

He turned to look at Y/N as she put the finishing touches on getting ready. They had reservations at a restaurant that was supposed to be amazing. The first time they had been able to relax over the past few months together. 

His shooting schedule had been crazy. And Y/N had been stuck back in NYC with her own working keeping her busy. So when he had finally been able to fly back, he had immediately made some plans to take her out. Tomorrow would be reserved for lazing on the couch and not leaving the house. 

“Babe you look great.” He leaned against the wall and watched her pick up a pair of flats. “Wouldn’t those sexy little high heels you have go better with that?” He asked. 

Y/N looked over and shrugged as she bent over to slip on the flats. “These are better.” She said nonchalantly. 

He cocked his head at her. She hadn’t quite met his eyes when she told that lie. She loved those shoes. Pictures on her phone had her wearing high heels all the time. Yet over the past 6-8 months she had taken to wearing flats around him. 

He bent over and picked up the sling back heels that matched her dress perfectly. “Wear these for me?” He gave her a wicked grin. “They make your ass look incredible.” 

Y/N’s brow furrowed. “Babe…” 

Pedro interrupted her. “What’s this about, really?” He asked, matching her own expression and frowning at her. 

She took the shoes from him and looked down at them. “If I wear these, I-I’ll be taller than you.” She mumbled the words, low and embarrassed. 

If he didn’t know that it would hurt her feelings, he would have started laughing. “So?” 

She frowned and looked at him. “You-”

“Don’t give a damn that you are taller than me in heels?” He shrugged. “Not really.”

She started looking sheepish as she shrugged. “It’s just that, I’m-”

“Baby. I’m average height. I know that, and that’s okay with me.” He knelt down and lifted her leg and slipped off the flat and reached up to take the heels from her. He put it on her and set her foot down. He repeated the motion with her other foot as he continued talking. “I actually like the fact that you are almost as tall as me. It makes kissing you so much easier.” 

He stood up and looked at her. “Even now, it’s far easier to kiss you than to stoop down.” 

He demonstrated very thoroughly how being an inch or two taller than him in a pair of heels didn’t affect his ability to kiss her or made her seem less attractive to him. When he pulled away, he winked at her as he took her hand and pulled her towards the door. 

“Come on my tall ass woman. We have dinner reservations.”

  
  



	16. Aloof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader catches Pedro's attention by not caring who he is

The coffee shop around the corner from his house was one of his favorites. They always brewed an amazing roast. And he was very intrigued by one of the workers. 

Y/N always greeted him with a smile and efficient attitude. She never simpered over him or tried to flirt with him. Pedro wasn’t vain, but he caught her rolling her eyes at a co-worker of hers that slipped him her number when the other girl had given him his coffee. It had made him grin as he turned around. 

Everyday he found himself watching Y/N. Sometimes he would bring his laptop and post up in the cafe. Just to be able to spend a little more time there. Those were the days he really liked. When there was a lull in the stream of people that came in and out of the shop, Y/N would sometimes talk to him. 

He learned about her, talking about different books they had each read. Recommending different titles to one another. She was a movie junkie like he was. 

The more that he learned, the more he liked about her. She wasn’t impressed by his job. She had snorted when she told him that there were plenty of actors or wannabes that walked into the shop on a daily basis. She told him that it was cool that he got to get paid to portray different characters. 

She slid into the booth on the other side of him, a muffin on a plate pushed his way. “Eat. You haven’t since you’ve been in here.” 

Pedro grinned as he settled back and looked at her. “Aw, I didn’t know you cared.” He teased. 

Y/N blushed and looked away. “Pfft….I just don’t want to be responsible for letting the Mandalorian starve death. The fandom would kill me.” 

He broke off a piece of the muffin and popped it into his mouth, wiping away a crumb off his bottom lip with his thumb. He looked at her and took a shot. “Go to dinner with me tonight. Make sure I don’t starve then too.” 

********

“Babe! I’m home!” Y/N tossed her keys in the bowl as she shut the door and shucked off her jacket. 

“I’m in the office!” A yell came from the back of the house. 

Y/N grinned as she toed off her shoes and carried the drink carrier and white paper bag down the hallway. She leaned on the door jam as she watched him blearily look at the computer screen as he answered an email. 

“You were up early.” Pedro looked up briefly before his eyes fell down to the drink carrier in her hand. “Coffee?” He asked, hopefully. 

“Of course.” She walked over to the desk as he pushed back, giving her room to sit on his lap. 

He hummed in appreciation as she handed him a to-go cup. He took a large sip and sighed as the caffeine went down. He eyed the bag. “What’s that?” He pointed with his pinkie as he took another sip. 

“Oh this?” She shook the bag. “Just some muffins.” 

Pedro groaned as he wrapped a hand around her thigh and squeezed affectionately. “You are the best. Blueberry?”

“Of course.” She grinned at him as she leaned forward for a kiss. 

He was lucky that Y/N wasn’t as aloof as he had thought she was. That dinner he had asked her to had turned into another one, and another after that. Dinners turned into days spent together. Eventually it had turned to nights spent together. Everyday they got a bit more serious and he was excited to see where it was going to go. 

He reached for the bag as he gave her another happy kiss. “Yes…Have I mentioned you are the best?”

  
  



	17. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental anguish is hard to cope with, but it helps to have someone by your side

Mental anguish was one of those things that tore you apart from the inside. Physically, you could seem perfectly fine. Healthy and seemingly happy, save for the expression that crossed the face or the tears that spilt from the eyes. 

Y/N curled up, hugging the pillow against her chest as she tried to choke down the tears. Prevent them from running down her cheeks, as if that would make everything that was swimming inside of her head better. 

It had been a hell of a day. Not that anything profound had really happened. Just the opposite. The isolation of their existence made interactions limited. Her phone had sat silently, mocking her. Still not going out into the public for much more than necessities, and even then it was ordering online and picking up at the door. Not feeding into the need to converse, enjoy other people. 

It was silly to think that she was alone. That no one cared about her. But that was the thing that was funny about emotions. Sometimes reality has no bearing on it and cannot sway the rising feelings. 

The bed shifted, the weight of another person pressing the mattress down. The warmth of an arm sliding around her, curling around her stomach as a body pressed against her back. She could feel his breath wash over the back of her neck before his nose rubbed affectionately against her and gentle lips pressed a kiss to her skin.

“Baby, don’t bottle it up.” His voice was warm, no judgement in the low husky baritone. Kissing her again as he snuggled into her hair. “Talk to me.” 

She closed her eyes, embarrassed that he had caught her. Hoping that he would have stayed distracted by his endeavors while she worked through this. She should have known better. Pedro was observant and would have noticed when she disappeared back into the bedroom. 

Swallowing back the sob that was rising in her throat, she tried to find the words to talk. To describe the sadness, the loneliness that was hovering over her like a black cloud. “Grey.” 

His arm tightened around her. He understood with just a single word, empathetic and completely in tune with how her mind works. He hummed, his legs shifting and tangling with hers as he curled around her even more. 

“I’m so sorry, baby.” He whispered, his thumb sipping under the edge of her shirt to rub against the skin of her stomach. “No matter how grey the world appears, you won’t face it alone.” 

She closed her eyes as she felt him push his other arm under her, another band of warmth covering her body, his palm splayed across her heart. “Always have me.” He murmured as he kissed her neck again. 

Y/N sighed as she felt her heart skip a small beat at the easy gesture. The simple words that helped remind her that no matter what, she wasn’t alone. His presence and the soothing scent of him grounded her, made the tears dry up. His reassurance had that effect on her, and she pushed herself back into his embrace a bit more. She wasn’t alone, not in the slightest.

  
  



	18. Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a surprise for Pedro on Father's Day

Nerves were making her stomach feel like a million butterflies were swarming around inside. It was way too soon for the other reason that the sensation could occur to be happening. Normally that was at least seven weeks away. 

She couldn’t wait. Had everything already planned, the gifts having come in the day before. Luckily Pedro hadn’t been home when the packages had come in. So she had been able to put the box together. 

She had given him some t-shirts, her favorite one the one on top. Reading “Warning: Dad Joke Loading”, it had been one that he had laughed over when he saw it. But she had to get him one that said “The Man Behind the Bump”. She also loved the ManDADlorian coffee mug that she just  _ had _ to get him, currently sitting with steaming coffee in it on the bar. 

Other than that, there was a onesie that she had made, with the tentative due date on it. A framed picture of the printout of the ultrasound that the doctor had given her and of course a heartfelt card that she had written him. 

Her phone dinged with a notification. Her dad had sent a reply to her video message for Father’s Day. She heard stirring from the bedroom and sent a nervous look to the food on the island. She might have made too much, but that just meant leftovers.

“Hey babe.” Pedro gave her a sleep smile before his eyes widening at the veritable feast. “What the occasion?” 

She shrugged, not wanting to just launch into it before he had a chance to wake up. “Just couldn’t sleep and decided that we needed an indulgent breakfast.” 

He hummed as he shuffled over and gave her a kiss before sitting down. The black coffee mug was turned around so that he couldn’t see the image on it as he picked it up and took a sip of it. “Well thank you. Next year we should get both of our dads together for this. They would love it.” 

Nodding, Y/N turned to hide her grin. Next year, she could guarantee that he would be too busy trying to keep everyone from taking their little boy or girl from him. Or begging for a nap. 

She made it through breakfast without making him suspicious. They talked and laughed their way through the meal before finally throwing in the towel and groaning that they were stuffed. Getting up, Y/N started shifting the dishes to the dishwasher while he put away the extra food.

“What do you want to do today?” He asked, coming up behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder while she washed her hands after starting the machine.

“We’ll figure that out. But first, I want to show you something” She turned and started walking towards the living room where she had left his gift, feeling him tug on her shirt as he started following. Grabbing the coffee mug he had used to bring with them. 

“Hmm I like the sound of that. What you gonna show me?” She rolled her eyes at his suggestive tone. Dork. 

On the sofa was the box, waiting. She motioned for him to go open it, watching as the little valley between his brows creased in confusion. “I know you aren’t a father. But I got you something.” She explained. 

He pursed his lips at her in mock annoyance. She grinned and gave him a small shrug. Acting innocent and hoping that he didn’t see the way that her nerves were bouncing all over the place. She was practically vibrating with anticipation to see his reaction to the news. 

She didn’t have to wait long. His curiosity turned to wide-eyed shock as he looked inside the box that he just opened. Head whipping up to bore a wordless question into her. She pressed her lips together as she smiled and nodded, making his face lit up. 

“Really?” He asked, pushing the box aside and tugging her down onto his lap. He didn’t wait for an answer, just kissing her. Pouring all of his excitement and joy into the melding of their mouths. Finally breaking away, he brushed her hair back and gave her a tight hug. “I’m going to- we’re going to-” 

She laughed as he just stopped talking and kissed her again. Giggling against his lips as his arms tightened around her. 

“How long?” He asked finally. 

“7 weeks.” She picked up the framed picture and held it out for him. His eyes were soft, watery as he looked at the picture of the little peanut that would become their little one. 

She watched as he finally noticed the t-shirts, erupting into laughter as he pulled them out of the box. 

“Oh, I’m wearing this one as soon as I shower.” He declared, holding up the “Dad Jokes Loading” shirt up. 

Y/N grabbed the coffee mug that she had brought out with them and turned it around. Showing him the other side of the mug. His grin was wide as he took the coffee cup from her and examined it. 

“You know what we have to do, right?” He asked. 

Y/N tilted her head in question and waited for his answer.

“We’ve got to call our dads again! This is a special day for all of us!” He made no move to get up, just held her tighter as a hand drifted down to gently lay against her stomach, where their baby was safely growing.

  
  



	19. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting the Reader after a nightmare

She didn’t know what woke her. Just that one minute she was wide awake, her heart clamoring in her chest and a loud gasp echoed through the room. She was upright, her body taunt with adrenaline, breathing shallow and feeling like she was unable to fill her lungs. 

Panic, mind numbing panic was all that filled her. The nausea rising in the back of her throat, her stomach pitching like she was on a storm tossed boat. 

He shuffled beside her, legs moving beneath the covers as he sat up. Felt the warmth radiate from his bare chest as he hovered behind her. Not enough to touch her, he was always so cautious when she was vulnerable. Just enough to remind her that he was there, beside her as she fought to calm her breathing. 

Only when her hand moved back, letting on the leg beside her did his own hands reach for her. Gentle as they skimmed up her back and down her arms. Soothing as only he could. 

“You’re okay. We’re okay.” The rasp in his voice was from sleep, husky and beautiful as she concentrated on his words. “We are right here. Safe and sound, just listen to my breathing.” 

It wasn’t the first time that she had woken this way. There had been plenty of times that she had woken in the grips of anxiety. But with him beside her, it was so much better. He had learned exactly how to calm her, how to keep the episode from drawing out. The soft sounds of air whooshing in and out of his body was the sound that she heard. It blocked out the sounds of the house around them. Muffled the sound of the clock ticking in the living room, the soft whirl of the fan that blew across them in sleep. Just the rhythmic intake of air through his nose, filling his lungs, and the hot exhale with a deep sigh.

She found herself joining him, her breathing matching his as her eyes closed and she let him pull her back against him. Only when she was boneless did he pause in the breathing, humming as his hands explored her. 

The first time she had asked for it, he had serious reservations. Being unwilling to ever take advantage, it just wasn’t the type of man he was. But he had learned that she needed it. Needed to feel something other than anxiety and the drowning sensation of it. Needing to feel passion and love, intertwined with lust and soul piercing pleasure. 

His hands distracted, teased and aroused as he shifted behind her. Letting her feel his own growing need as it pressed firmly against her back. 

She lost herself in every touch as he moved her. Settling on top of her to let her revel in the pressure of his weight. Feel every thrust as he filled her with the exquisit jolt of pleasure to replace the disparity of fear. 

Murmured words, loving pressed against her skin as they moved. His hands, so strong holding her as he lips praised, his body shielding her from herself. Articulate mouth covering hers as she flew high in his embrace.

Later, after her breathing had once again slowed, she lay against his chest. Drowsy and content as his hand splayed across her back. She was always safe, here with him.

  
  



	20. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro talking about how Edgar doesn't let him touch the Readers pregnant belly

“You know him from Game of Thrones and Narcos, but he now wears a helmet as the Mandalorian and is Maxwell Lord in the upcoming WonderWoman1984, Pedro Pascal!” 

Pedro flashed a charming smile and waived at the audiences as they cheered for him as he came onstage. Giving Seth Meyers a quick hug, he broke away to walk over to the chair next to the Late Night Show host desk, unbuttoning the suit jacket he was wearing and sat down. 

“So, Pedro, a lot of changes in the past couple of years for you.” Seth said, starting the interview. 

“Yeah.” Pedro sat back and looked over at the host. “I’ve been busy with The Mandalorian, filming WonderWoman1984, it’s just been a rollercoaster.”

“Plus you’ve gotten married, congratulations, by the way.” 

“Thank you.” The crowd claps and cheers and Pedro flashes a grin. “It’s been fun.” 

Seth returns the grin. “In more ways than one apparently, I hear your wife is expecting your first child. Congratulations, again. How’s that going for you?” 

His own grin falls and he looks at Seth seriously. “ _ Great _ …. except that I can’t touch her or get too close to her.” 

Seth looks at the cameras with wide eyes as the audience laughs. “Oh, well, uh, sometimes women get a bit standoffish at times when they are pregnant.” 

Pedro’s arm comes up and his hand slaps down on the desk as he looks at the audience. “I wouldn’t have a problem with that. She’s great. It’s the  _ damn dog  _ that won’t let me near her.” 

His face contorts to a sullen pout as he gives an exaggerated look at the audience. “I can’t touch her. If I try, he growls and barks.” He looked back over at Seth with wide eyes. “Little shit tried to  _ bite _ me the other day when I went to rub her belly!” 

Seth laughed and shook his head. “So the dog is protective.”

His guest snorts and shakes his head. “Protective? I’ve been demoted to  _ sperm donor _ , or the  _ sap _ that runs out at 2am for ice cream.”

He hangs his head mockingly. “He would do that for her too if he could. Might be my dog, but he loves her more than me, for sure.” He looks out at the audience. “She’s no help at all, she thinks it’s  _ hilarious _ .”

Seth leans in, waving the audience to calm down conspiratorially before asking. “So, do you get to sleep in the same bed? Or are you pushed out to the couch?”

Pedro groans, “He sleeps between us! I swear, I had to lock him in the bathroom the other day just to be able to take a  _ nap _ with her for an hour. Bad part about all of this is she’s so damn beautiful during this pregnancy and I have to sneak around like a teenage boy hiding from her father to be anywhere near her!” 

The audience laughs along with Seth as the actor throws them all a playful glare. 

“ _ Wait! Wait! _ ” Seth breathes out. “What’s with you locking living things in bathrooms to get what you want?”

Pedro laughs, throwing his head back as he remembers the interview from a few years ago where he had told Seth he had locked the kid he was mentoring in the bathroom. He shrugs and grins. “A man’s gotta do what he needs to do to spend time with his wife!” 

The host nods. “Hopefully the dog lets you into the delivery room.” 

Pedro nods and chuckles. “Right?’ 

“Now, your role in WonderWoman1984……”

********

Pedro comes into the house and closes the door. The living room is dark, but there the light coming from the bedroom tells him that you are still up. Toeing off his shoes, he makes his way down the hallway to lean against the door.

You look over and scoot up to sit more upright on the mountain of pillows you are leaning against. “I saw the interview. Good job.” 

He grins and shrugs, coming over to your side of the bed before looking around. “Where is he? I don’t want to get bit.” 

You cock your head towards the door. “The present I ordered for you arrived today. He’s in a kennel in the nursery. You’re safe to touch the belly.” You grin at the way his eyes lit up. 

“Yes!” He leans down and gives you a quick kiss. “Let me shower and then prepare to be cuddled like you’ve never been cuddled before.” 

You laugh. “Babe, that’s what led to this.” You say as you point at your swollen belly. He walks around the bed and pauses at the door to the bathroom.

Shaking his head, he looks back at you. “Nope. Spooning led to that.”

You look at him weird and he explains. “Spooning leads to forking.” He laughs and winks when you launch a throw pillow at his head, groaning at his lame joke. Turning around, he disappears into the bathroom

“You’re not a dad yet, Pascal.” 

“Only a few more weeks!” The rest of his comment was drowned out by the shower. He was going to rush through getting clean so he could finally cuddle up with his pregnant wife and feel his son or daughter move around inside. While he could appreciate the dog being protective over her, he didn’t like it when he was the one Edgar was supposedly protecting her from.

  
  



	21. Cheering You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Pedro would cheer you up

##  Cheering You Up:

  * So let’s just face facts…I think we are in universal agreement that Pedro would be _amazing_ boyfriend material.
  * So when you are feeling kind of crappy…just be prepared. He’s going to pull out all the stops to try and make you feel better.
  * If you want to talk, he’s going to sit down and let you talk. He’s a great listener. That serious look on his face as he makes sure to pay attention. But if that’s not what you need…..
  * There will be funny faces made. Twice as many as normally runs riot over that face. We are talking the entire pursed lips, raised brows crazy eye special. Or when he crosses his eyes. That one always makes you giggle.
  * Jokes. Every shape and size. He’s pulling out the dirty jokes, the dad jokes. Even the incredibly embarrassing stories that he has that for some reason makes you giggle, much to his dismay. Something about his mortification tickles your funny bone, so he’s cuing up the tall tales.
  * Dancing….this man is going to put on the corniest songs, you know the ones from the early 90’s, and go absolutely ham. Wiggling his hips and making outrageously overly dramatic “seductive” faces. 
  * FOOD!!!! The key to anyone’s heart or endorphins is a happy tummy. He will grab his keys and jet. You want a Blizzard from DQ, what flavor? A burger from In & Out? He’s got you. On those _reeeeeaaaaaalllllllllly_ bad days, there will be multiple stops. Your favorites from every one of the fast food places you haunt. You end up with a smorgasbord of junk…❤️❤️
  * Cuddles. At the end of it all, sometimes just laying together and burrowing into him is what you need. And he’s good with that. He’s all soft and warm, letting you sprawl all over him. His hands, _those hands_ , rubbing up and down your back as you listen to his heart beat.



  
  
  



End file.
